<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>please know my actions are not motivated only by envy by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616979">please know my actions are not motivated only by envy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Paper Roblox (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based off the Thames Torso Murders, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Brutal Murder, Eldritch, Eldritch Abomination, F/F, Identity Swap, Murder, Mutilation, Possession, venting through writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i too have a destiny<br/>this death will be art<br/>the people will speak of this day<br/>from near and afar</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apricot/??????</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>please know my actions are not motivated only by envy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Apricot stared at the blood on her hands and wiped it onto her dress, hesitating for a moment before ripping herself from the body she was in and escaping.</p>
<p> It was the perfect crime, really. Using someone who was dead to commit murder... of someone...</p>
<p> ...of someone she loved...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> She no longer cared. All she had to do now was scatter the body. One of her many arms reached out and tore the torso from her wife's body, causing a sick cracking sound to resonate in her ears. She had heard it before, centuries ago. Tears fell from the angelic horror, like lightning falling from the sky to shock those who do not belong, as she continued to tear the body apart.</p>
<p> She was so beautiful. But already her memory was faded from Apricot's mind.</p>
<p> Without hesitating, the narrator teleported the torn body across the continent, into the ocean, before teleporting away.</p>
<p> She'd start a new life somewhere. Where? Who gives a fucking shit? Life is fleeting, and she had lived lives thousands of times over.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>